


Room for Rent

by beccyboo1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Skeleton Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccyboo1997/pseuds/beccyboo1997
Summary: After living with horrible roommates, it's finally time for you to look for a new place. After searching the internet and walking around town, you decide to get a newspaper. Almost like the stars aligned, you find an ad for a room for rent for only $350 a month. JACKPOT!But, there's a catch, you have to live with six other...let's say, residents. Eh, you're tough. Nothing you can't handle.However, when you visit the house to look into the room, you find there's more to these residents than meets the eye, or shall I say, eyesocket!





	1. That's perfect, thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Six Skeletons, One Maid (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200/chapters/16181881) by RaccoonSinQueen (http://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen),  
> Six Skeletons in Your Closet (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10453650/chapters/23076948) by MistressKitten (http://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKitten/pseuds/MistressKitten),  
> and Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady (http://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140/chapters/22041383) by Tyrant_Tortoise (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise)

A room for rent at only $350 a month, with utilities? Sign me up.  
  
It’s not always easy finding a place offering rent for such a small amount of money. Of course, I read the additional information. There are six other people staying at this place. Well, while I’m not super sociable (i.e. doesn’t go to parties, have casual sex, or drink socially) that doesn’t mean I can’t live under a roof with several people. I think I can handle six people.  
  
I call up the number and a deep voice answers, “hello, you’ve reached sans?”  
  
“Hi, my name is (y/n), um, sorry to bother you, but I noticed you have a room for rent and I’m wondering if that offer is still available?” I ask, not used to calling about this kind of stuff.

“of course, we live at 617 otter lane,” he answers, “wanna schedule a time to visit?”  
  
“Yes, absolutely,” I reply, “I’ll be free from tomorrow through the weekend, are those days any problem for you?”  
  
I can hear him chuckle a bit, “no problem at all, does tomorrow at noon sound good to you?”  
  
“That’s perfect, thank you so much!”  
  
“thank _you_ ,” he replies, then hangs up.  
  
I can barely hold in my excitement of actually holding a (not really) professional call for such a cheap room, also the chance to finally leave the apartment I’m currently staying in.  
  
“Hey, (y/n)!”  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
I open the door to see Paula, one of my two roommates, “Yeah, Paula?”  
  
“You’re kidding, right?” she says.  
  
“I’m…sorry?”  
  
She points to the trash can, “This!”  
  
I look towards the can and see it’s full of beer cans, “Yeah?”  
  
“You’re taking that out, right?” she asks, although she says it like she knows the answer.  
  
“But, none of this is even mine, you know I don’t drink alcohol,” I defend, “And I’ve taken it out for the last month.”  
  
“Then it shouldn’t be a problem taking it out again,” Paula retorts, pushing the full garbage towards me.  
  
I reluctantly give in and take the overflowing garbage (even though it should be recycled) out of the bin to take outside. This is way too common. I know I should stand up for myself more, but I can  
never do it. Pathetic, I know.  
  
Maybe this isn’t so bad. It’s not like those two smoke in the living room, drink a lot, have many parties, and sleep with random guys each night. Oh, wait.

 

I lock my door, push my dresser in front of it, put my headphones on at the highest volume, and start surfing the internet.  
  
This is my ritual every night now. I can never get a night’s sleep because of these girls. It’s either a party or a random hookup. The reason I barricade my room is because during one party, a guy got  
angry that I didn’t want to sleep with him so he tried breaking in. My roommates blamed me for not sleeping with him.  
  
Well, just because some jerk got angry doesn’t mean I should just give it up. Yeah, I’m still a virgin. I should feel sad, but I just feel prideful that I managed to hold out for so long.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I hear muffled pounding at the door. I take off my headphones.  
  
“Yeah?” I call out.  
  
“(Y/n), there’s someone who’d like to meet you,” I hear my other roommate, Ali, say.  
  
I don’t even waste a moment, “I’m good, thanks.”  
  
I can hear quiet muttering through the door and she speaks up again, “But he really thinks you’re…cute and just wants to talk.”  
  
There’s one I’ve never heard before (not), “No, really, I’d rather not.”  
  
The pounding intensifies, “HEY, BITCH, WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!” a man’s voice yells.  
  
That’s where I draw the line and take out my phone, “I will not hesitate to call the cops!”  
  
The pounding stops and I hear Ali through the door, “Whatever, ho. Of course you would tattle to someone like a bitch, fuck you!”  
  
I just put my headphones back on and go back on the internet. I find a video of these two guys playing a scary game. That was new, they never went to my door before. That must have been that one guy that got mad at me. How petty could they get?

 

I get up early and quickly make myself look presentable. I style my hair, put on jeans and a blouse, and then put on some make-up. I quietly open my door and sneak out, just so nobody catches me.  
Yeah, another reason why I should bail. I shouldn’t have to sneak out of my own house out of fear of my own roommates or their *ahem* “guests”.  
  
Thankfully, 617 Otter Lane is far from this apartment from hell. I get in my car and make the 30 minute drive.  
  
I pull up to the house and see that it’s gigantic. There’s no way that $350 would be even a quarter of the amount that rent would be for this place. It’s so big that it might as well be called a mansion. I  
look at the address on the driveway entrance. Yup, this is the right place.  
  
I get out of my car and walk up the long pathway. I don’t even know if I should even be allowed on this property. I ring the doorbell and in less than 30 seconds the door opens to a skeleton.  
  
“hello?” he says.  
  
“Um, are you Mr. Sans?” I ask.  
  
He chuckles, “you can leave the ‘mr’ out. and i assume you’re miss (y/n)?”  
  
“Yes, but you can also leave the ‘miss’ out,” I reply.  
  
“oops, my miss-take (mistake),” he jokes, “come on in, kid.”  
  
I won’t lie, I am pretty surprised that he’s a skeleton. I mean, monsters have been around for a couple years now, so it wasn’t crazy to see monsters walking down the street. But, skeletons were new.  
Sure, I’ve seen anthropomorphic animals, some slime-like creatures, and even humanoid fire, but never a skeleton.  
  
Also, seeing a skeleton is pretty surprising.  
  
I follow him inside and, of course, the interior was just as beautiful as outside. The foyer was large with marble flooring. Yup, $350 a month would be considered a tip with how rich this place looks.  
  
“just follow me and i’ll first show you the room,” Sans says.  
  
I follow him up the stairs and down the hall to a modest-sized, empty bedroom. It has a walk-in closet, a dimmer switch, and even a small balcony, which I guess every bedroom has.  
  
“May I?” I ask, gesturing towards the room.  
  
“knock yourself out, kid,” he answers.  
  
I walk inside and notice how large the room is compared to my small bedroom back at the apartment. Even with furnishing, I would be able to walk around the room with ease, and not have to swing my legs around anything just to get to a desk.  
  
“Wow, this for only $350 a month?” I inquire.  
  
“you got it,” Sans says, with a wink.  
  
We leave the room and walk down the stairs to the large, modern kitchen. He gestures me to take a seat at the island across from him.  
  
“so, kid, what are you thinkin’?” he asks.  
  
Before I answer, I pause. Is this really the right thing to do? I mean, isn’t this technically running from my problems? I don’t even know these guys, what if they’re like my roommates? Then again, this  
house is so large. Even if they do bring random people by, it’s not like I’ll hear them. Plus, this guy is pretty polite, I don’t think any of the others would try to hurt me like my roommates’ bang-mates.  
  
“Honestly, I think this place is perfect,” I say, and Sans’ seemingly permanent grin grows, “However,” his grin falters, “I feel like I’m cheating you. Utilities included in such a large home, I feel like $350 is too little. Is there anything I can do to make up for that?”  
  
Sans pauses, almost like he wasn’t expecting that, then laughs, “kid, you do realize it’s not a problem? this family is pretty rich, if you didn’t notice. just your company would probably be enough, you  
seem like a pretty nice person.  
  
“although, some of the people here are a little…bizarre. which is one of the reasons why the rent is so cheap,” he chuckles, “i guess not that many people would be comfortable living with a couple of bones like us.”  
  
I smile, “No problems here.”  
  
“then you’ll fit right in,” Sans says, his smile returning, “congrats, kid, you’ve got yourself a new room.”  
  
He stands up and walks around the island.  
  
“shake on it?” he asks.  
  
I take his hand to shake, but is surprised by a sudden fart sound. I look up at Sans and he starts laughing.  
  
“the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. never gets old,” he laughs, which I return, equally amused.  
  
But, as I start to pull away, his grip tightens. I look at Sans, surprised then see his grin looks more strained than amused.  
  
“something i wanted to mention before you go,” he starts, “if you do anything to hurt my family, i will not hesitate to get rid of that room and you if the situation calls for it, capisce?”  
  
I freeze at his statement. Then his hand squeezes again.  
  
“C-Capisce,” I answer.  
  
In the blink of an eye, his lazy smile returns, “sounds good, kid,” he lets go of my hand, which I start rubbing, “uhh, sorry about that. hope i didn’t chill you to the bone,” he jokes.  
  
“No, no you’re fine. I get it,” I say, giving him a patient smile.

   
  
After finishing our business, I start driving, but pull over to call the landlord about my lease. Thankfully, it was one I could terminate at any point, so I would be able to leave in less than a month.  
  
I make it back to the apartment, and I quietly open the door, only to see my roommates with a few of their guy friends.  
  
“Well, look who’s finally back. Y’know some of us were waiting for you?” Ali says.  
  
“Um, there was really no need to wait for me, I was gonna work on some things back in my room,” I uncomfortably reply.  
  
“Well, how about you work on me, instead?” one of the guys says, standing up.  
  
“I’d rather I didn’t,” I coldy respond, backing up.  
  
He grabs my wrist, “C’mon, hot-stuff, I know you’ll like it.”  
  
I wrench my arm away, “No, I wouldn’t!”  
  
He gets angry and tries to grab me again, “Would you stop being such a cold bitch?! Just take your pants off!!”  
  
In a panic, I kick him in the groin and then sprint down the hall back to my car. I speed away and later pull into a fast food joint. I can barely even control my breathing until they just become heart wrenching sobs.  
  
That cleared all doubts. This isn’t a problem I’m running from. This is a hell that I’m escaping. I look back at the paper where I found the ad for the room. I pick it up and start reading it, then again, and a third time. Finally, I take a deep breath and step out of my car. I was getting hungry, anyways.


	2. I'm a strong, independant woman who don't need no man to help me move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get all your stuff packed in and ready to move! This is it, your next step into a brighter future.
> 
> However, when you get to the mansion, something seems to show you may be a bit trapped.

“So, that’s everything, then?” the landlady, Kelly, asks.

I check back at my room to see nothing, including the kitchen, “Yup. It’s finally everything,” I confirm, “I can’t thank you enough for helping me move.”

“It’s no problem at all, (y/n),” she assures, “Honestly, I wish you’d have moved out sooner, those (ex)-roommates of yours are demons!”

I look around, “Careful, they might hear you!”

We both laugh. Kelly was probably the only good part of living in that apartment complex. She was very kind and was easy to have conversations with, although she would not hold back on the teasing. While she was aware of the problems I’ve been having with my roommates, there wasn’t really anything she could do, since none of the things they were doing were illegal. I never told her about the incident last night.

We finally get everything packed into the trailer.

“Welp, guess this is it,” Kelly says, her hands on her hips.

“Yeah. I’ll really miss you,” I say.

“I won’t,” she quickly fires back.

I pat her on the shoulder, “Always nice to meet a fan,” I laugh.

We both share a final hug and I get into the car. As I drive, I can see her giving me a final wave goodbye before heading back in the building. This is it, a new start to something better.  
  
I make it to the mansion, full of adrenaline for a new home and roommates, I’m more than excited to move all my stuff in. Dare I say…ON MY OWN!! I’m a strong, independant woman who don’t need no man to help me move!

 

Fully pumped up, I get out of the car and start walking to the door. However…

“OH MY GOD!!” I shriek, being lifted up in the air by the foot. I look and see that I’m caught in one of those traps that wraps around the foot, like in the cartoons, “Well, shit,” I passively think.

“NYA-HA-HA!!” a boisterous voice…cackles? I look up, a tad disoriented at the upside-down view, so I can’t make heads or tails at the appearance, “A FOOLISH HUMAN HAS FELL INTO MY TRAP!!”  
  
“What in the hell…?” I mutter.  
  
“EDGE!!” another loud voice calls, “YOU MUST BE CAREFUL!! THIS IS NOT JUST ANY HUMAN! THIS IS A FEMALE HUMAN, THEY’RE MUCH MORE FRAGILE THAN OTHER HUMANS!”  
  
Well, that quickly brought down my “strong, independant woman” feeling I had. But, I’m not going to let that keep me from moving in!  
  
“FEMALE HUMAN, SHMEE-MALE HUMAN!! I STILL CAUGHT IT,” the first voice yells.  
  
“THIS IS NOT THE UNDERGROUND, YOU DON’T USE TRAPS ON HUMANS! YOU USE PUZZLES!!” the other voice proclaims.  
  
As the two argue, I start clawing my upper, or lower in this situation, body to grab my pocket knife. Man, the blood is really rushing to my head. My hands actually make it to the vine, and I start cutting it. I manage to cut myself free, however my internal cheering is cut off when I hit the ground.  
  
“Owww,” I groan. I shake off the pain and disorientation to look at the two that were responsible for that embarrassing moment.  
  
Oh…why should I even be surprised? In front of me are two, incredibly tall skeletons. Both look like they’re wearing armor, however one is dressed in black and red, while the other is wearing white and red.  
  
The one wearing white armor looks pretty scary, but he kinda has a really sweet demeanor. It almost looks like he’s got puppy dog eyes, I mean for a skeleton.  
  
The other skeleton, however, has puppy dog eyes from a hellhound than a dog. And speaking of eyes, one of his has a nasty looking scar, almost like a crack.  
  
“WOWIE!! THE HUMAN HAS ESCAPED THE TRAP!” the one in white proclaims.  
  
“WHAT?!” the darker one exclaims, “HOW DID YOU ESCAPE MY MASTERFUL TRAP?!”  
  
“Um, look, I’m just here to move in!” I explain, “I’m your new housemate?”  
  
The two seem to pause at the word “housemate”.  
  
“M-MATE?” the edgier one repeats.  
  
“Housemate, but yes,” I walk over to the two and hold out my hand, “My name's (y/n), it’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“WOWIE! A NEW ROOMMATE!” the brighter one happily shouts and grabs my hand, “IT’S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU AND YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH OPEN ARMS!!”  
  
Wow, this is a huge difference in roommates. When I first moved into my old apartment, my roommates didn’t even acknowledge me, let alone welcome me with “open arms”.  
  
I look over to the other skeleton and hold my hand out, “And you?”  
  
He looks at my hand with wide eyes before looking away, “UGH!”  
  
Oh, that’s more familiar, “Well, I just wanted to let people know that I’m going to start moving my things in so I wouldn’t get in their way or anything.”  
  
“ALLOW ME, HUMAN,” Papyrus extolls. He then runs into the house and I can hear him proclaiming that a human arrived and that she will start moving her things in, as well as some stuff about how traps aren't puzzles?  
  
I smile at his excitement before I walk to the car to start moving my stuff in. But, before I can even lift up a box, a pair of sharp, gloved hands grabs one of them. I look over to see the edgy looking skeleton.  
  
“Oh, sorry, you don’t have to help. I don’t want to trouble you with that,” I say.  
  
He grunts, “DON’T BE FOOLED, HUMAN! I AM MERELY TAKING PAPYRUS’ INFORMATION ABOUT YOU BEING WEAK. I CAN’T HAVE YOU CARRYING ALL OF THESE BOXES ON YOUR OWN!”  
  
Okay, could have gone without calling me weak, but that’s pretty damn nice of him, “Well, if you say so, we should get started,” I say, lifting the box with ease, giving him a smile.  
  
His eyes widen and he quickly turns his head away, “I AM MERELY WAITING FOR YOU TO START, HUMAN!”  
  
Alright, this guy is really confusing me with his angry kindness.  
  
I walk into the foyer and notice another skeleton. He looks like a shorter version of the edgy skeleton. And, strangely enough, is wearing a red collar on his neck. He notices me staring and gives me a smirk and a wink. I quickly look away, embarrassed. Wait, why am I embarrassed? I turn back with a smile, which slightly catches him off-guard.  
  
I continue putting my stuff into my new room, which goes much quicker with another person helping me. However, I can’t help but feel like somebody’s watching. This feeling continues for a couple of minutes.  
  
I take a breath and turn to look at the doorway, but am surprised to notice, yet another skeleton. He seems to be short just like Sans and that other skeleton earlier. Just like Papyrus, he’s also wearing armor, but his armor is grey and blue. And, while Papyrus had puppy dog eyes, this one’s got eyes like Neptune, i.e. they’re both big and blue.  
  
I walk over to him, “Um, hey there,” I say.  
  
“WOWIE, P--STRETCH WASN’T LYING! YOU ARE A HUMAN!” he says, surprising me with his excited, deep voice, “MY NAME IS BLUE, I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU'RE MOVING IN!”  
  
I smile at his kind words, “(y/n), and same,” I put my hand out, but before he can take it, another skeleton appears behind him.  
  
“hey, blue, are you botherin’ the kid?” he asks.  
  
This skeleton is tall just like Papyrus, but he looks a lot more casual. But, unlike the other tall skeletons, instead of body armor he’s wearing an orange hoodie along with cargo shorts.  
  
“NO, STRETCH. I’M ONLY MEETING OUR NEW ROOMMATE!” Blue chided, “YOU SHOULD ALSO INTRODUCE YOURSELF!”  
  
“sure. hey there, kiddo. the name's stretch,” he says, giving me a lazy smile.  
  
“(y/n),” I introduce, returning the smile. He seems a tad apprehensive, however Blue doesn’t seem to notice, “Welp, gotta get back to packing my stuff in. Nice to meet you, again!” I say before going back outside.  
  
“yeah. you, too,” Stretch murmurs, a small frown on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter everybody's favorite cinnamon roll and sin-namon roll. I don't know, is Edge a sinnamon roll? I mean, he is pretty sinful at times, regardless of promiscuity. I mean, I'm pretty sure killing would be a sin. Also, we got Blue and Stretch! We'll get a better introduction to the two later. (I was actually having troubles with calling US!Paps Stretch or Orange. I would say Orange, but that just doesn't really fit him as much, so Stretch it was.)
> 
> Anyways, YAY!! New chapter in less than a week! Thank you all so much for the wonderful and motivating comments!!
> 
> By the way, the landlady is based off of one of my best friends. She was one of the first few to know I was making a fanfic, and while she doesn't know what Undertale is, she still read it and said that she enjoyed it. To Kelly, if you're actually reading this, thanks and I don't miss you! Just kidding, miss you lots! (Jeez, the way that was phrased, it sounded like you were dead. That'd suck.)
> 
> Also, be sure to check my tumblr account if you want! I'll leave the link down BELOWWW (get it? Like Ray William Johnson? Does anybody even remember him?)  
> https://beccyboo1997.tumblr.com/


	3. By the way, you can just call me by my name. You did get it, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally all packed in!! This chapter focuses more on the skeletons than you really. It does give you some insight on what's gonna happen later though! I won't lie, this is not my best chapter. Damn you, writer's block. Damn you, I say!!

After only an hour, or two, we finally get everything packed into my room. Well, at least the boxes. I can work on putting things away later, after properly meeting everyone.

I turn to the tall skeleton that helped me, “Thank you, again, for helping me with this,” I say, giving him a gratuitous smile.  
  
For whatever reason, he goes wide-eyed, almost like he wasn’t used to being thanked. He whirls his head to look away from me, “UGH, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT, HUMAN. THIS WAS BARELY EVEN A WORK-OUT FOR SOMEONE OF MY MUSCULAR FORM!” he boasts.  
  
Wait, but how could he have muscles if he’s just bone? Whatever, “I’m sure it was,” I laugh. I almost walk out of the doorway, but I stop, “Oh, I never really got your name,” he turns to me with an appalled expression.  
  
“WHAT?! YOU NEVER RECEIVED MY NAME? BUT, I WAS SOMEONE YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN OF BEFORE MOVING INTO THIS HOME!” he marveled, “WELL, IF YOU HAVE NOT BEEN INFORMED OF SOMEONE WITH MY REPUTATION, I SHALL GIVE YOU MY NAME!”

He suddenly does a spin, billowing his red cape, before making a dramatic pose, “MY NAME IS, THE TERRIBLE PA--!”

His introduction is interrupted by Sans, who just randomly showed up in the doorway, “this is edge. don’t be fooled by his scary demeanor and ‘edgy’ appearance. he’s practically harmless, no need to be ‘on edge,’” Sans jokes, before leaving the room as if he didn’t even cut the conversation.  
  
I half-expected Edge to flip out at Sans for ruining his introduction. However, he just clears his throat, still keeping his dramatic pose, “AHEM, YES. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE. TRY NOT TO FAINT IN MY GLORIOUS PRESENCE, HUMAN!!”  
  
I laugh, “I’ll do my best. By the way, you can just call me by my name,” I remind.  
  
Edge doesn’t respond.  
  
“Um, you did get it, right?” I ask, “I gave it to you and Papyrus when I first showed up?”  
  
Edge is still quiet.  
  
“Uh…well, my name is (y/n),” I introduce, “I’m really happy that I’m going to be living with you guys.”  
  
His eyes widen before he speed-walks to the door, “DON’T GET TOO MUSHY, HUMAN!” he yells, stomping off.  
  
I stand in my room in silence, surprised by his hasty exit. But, strangely enough, I think he’s kind of adorable. I don’t know, he’s like a cute, little rose with thorns.  
  
And, speaking thorns, I should probably go meet that other skeleton. No joke, he does creep me out a little. I mean, he’s a tad similar to the guys that my old roommates would take home. What if he gets mad at me and tried to attack me? What if he tries to make me do things like…?  
  
I can barely even finish my thought before Sans comes to the room again, “hey there, kiddo. just wanted to let you know that everyone’s downstairs. maybe that could be the chance for you to get to know everybody, or every-boney?”  
  
Okay, that one was a bit of a stretch, and speaking of stretch, “Sounds good. Thanks, Sans.”  
  
I head with him downstairs to see all of the other skeletons in the dining room, just eating some takeout from a…does that bag say “Mc-Dinny-Binny-Fo-Finny’s”? I’ll let that slide.  
  
“i’d like to make an announcement, everyone,” Sans starts. Everybody looks up at him and he gestures towards me, “this here is (y/n), she’s gonna be living with us from now on.”  
  
I make a tiny wave, “Hi, I’m sure I’ve already met the most of you, but I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here and I’m really excited about it, again.”  
  
Everybody I’ve met so far reacts to how I thought they would, Blue and Papyrus are excitedly talking about sleepovers, Stretch gives me a nod, and Edge doesn’t really react at all. However, there is that one skeleton I haven’t met yet. He looks at me, his eye lights glowing red instead of white like the others, and gives me another wink.  
  
Okay, yeah, he’s definitely someone I should watch out for, “Well, I’d better get started on putting everything away, then! It was great meeting you all,” I repeat before going back upstairs, giving Sans a smile.  
  
  
  
The skeletons finish their food, leaving the dining room. However, three of them decide to stay for a chat.   
  
“i’ve got a question for you, sans,” Stretch says.  
  
“i’m ‘all ears,’” Sans acknowledges.  
  
“alright, are you insane?!” he shouts, as quietly as he could.  
  
Sans makes an exaggerated gasp, placing his hand on his chest, “why, stretch! clutch the pearls, i never thought you’d say that to me!” he embellishes, “alright, i get it. why bring a human here? she could be dangerous. she could kill us. yada yada yada…”  
  
“then why bring her?” the edgier one retorts.  
  
“eh, thought we could use the rent money,” Sans answers.  
  
The two don’t even bother to mention how they are all practically well-off, let alone that the three of them perform odd jobs every week.  
  
After a couple moments of silence, with a pair of eyelights glaring at Sans, “alright, i get it. i understand that each of us had some bad experiences with humans, but just trust me on this.”  
  
The dining room is left in silence. As much as the two want an explanation, there’s no doubt that when Sans has a plan, he will follow through. However, what the plan is is yet to be known.


	4. You bonehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Red! I was getting impatient myself. I felt like their meeting had to be more impactful, don't know why.

“Finally, all packed in!” I exclaim, wiping my forehead. It took nearly the rest of the afternoon, but everything has finally been put away. I sweep my eyes across the room. It’s perfect! Sure, I still need a bed, since the other one at the apartment only came with the room, but I’ve slept on the floor many times, so I can dish that out for a few weeks.  
  
“Let’s see, I’ve paid my final rent, packed everything in, put them away…” I list, “I’m sure I’m forgetting something.”  
  
“make that, ‘someone’, dollface,” I hear a deep voice, with a New York accent, remark behind me.  
  
I suppress a squeak and spin around, only to see that distressing skeleton, “Erm, you surprised me.”  
  
He chuckles, “well, i am a skeleton with many surprises,” and steps closer, “i guess you could say i have a couple--”  
  
“Skeletons in your closet?” I interrupt.  
  
He smirks again, “beat me to the punch there, kiddo,” and steps forward until he’s right in front of me, “i noticed that we never really had a chance to talk, so i wanted to take a chance to introduce myself. you can call me red, sweetcheeks.”  
  
Red takes his hand out of his pocket for me to shake his hand. I take it.  
  
“JESUS H. JESUS!” I shriek. He had a freaking hand-buzzer on!  
  
“calm down, don’t be so shocked!” he laughs.  
  
“You…” I honestly can’t think of anything. I won’t lie, that was a well-timed joke, I would have laughed if it wasn’t for my annoyance with the hand-buzzer, “You bonehead.”  
  
Red just shrugs, “eh, i’ve been called worse, dollface. but in all seriousness, it’s nice that you’re livin’ here. it’s been so long since we’ve had a lady ‘round the house. also, i’ve been needin’ something to look at all day.”  
  
That’s where I draw the line, “Alright, that’s enough of that,” I elaborate.  
  
“aw, but i was just gettin’ started,” he smirks. But, he could tell I was getting annoyed, “alright, dollface, i’ll get out your hair. oh, and nice to meet ya, by the way.”  
  
“You, too,” I mumble. Okay, that wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be. Sure, he was flirting a lot, but that’s not too bad. I mean, with the two of us alone like that, he could’ve done anything. But, he didn’t. Maybe I’m judging a book by its cover.  
  
I step out onto the balcony. Yup, with a view like this, it’s kind of worth it. I can see the entire valley from here. Heck, I can even see the apartment I used to live at. I suppress the urge to flip it off, but before I would even be able to do that, I hear a knock on the door.  
  
I turn to the door and see Stretch, “hey there, kiddo. i couldn’t help but notice that you haven’t ate at all while movin’ in,” he holds up another bag of that Mc-Dinny-whatever, “want a bite?”  
  
Before I could even answer, my stomach decides to sing the song of its people, “Uh, that sounds great!” I jabber, trying to hide my blush. Stupid stomach, learn to shut up!  
  
Stretch chuckles a bit, entering my room, “didn’t really know what to get ya, kiddo, so i just went with the chicken nuggets. heard they were the safest bet.”  
  
I open the bag (that says “I’m appreciating this”) and see the food, “Stretch, you genius!” I gush, “Never have I needed something and never knew until I received it.”  
  
I take the food out of the bag, but offer some to Stretch, “eh, no thanks, kiddo.”  
  
“Come on, it’s the least I could do. You were nice enough to get me food,” I press. He shrugs and takes a couple fries.  
  
“thanks, kiddo,” he says. We sit in silence, eating our food for a couple minutes, “so, i saw red leaving your room earlier.”  
  
“Yeah,” I quietly respond.  
  
“you alright?” he asks.  
  
“Oh, I’m fine!” I answer, “He just kind of makes me nervous. There were some people I used to know that kind of remind me of him.”  
  
“oh yeah? don’t worry, he’s pretty harmless when you get to know him,” Stretch remarks, “although, he’s never let up on flirting.”  
  
“Oh, great,” I mutter.  
  
We, once again, sit in silence until, “so, why’d you have to up and move?”  
  
“What?” I squeak.  
  
“i mean, it’s not everyday somebody just randomly moves. as far as i could tell, you only just decided to move here,” he explains, “so tell me, why’d you move?”  
  
Oh man, I don’t want to tell anybody about this. Not only does it make me a freaking pity-party, but I’m pretty damn embarrassed about that one creep. Also, who’d even want to hear about it. I’m sure I can give him a half-truth.  
  
“Well, I just thought a change of scenery would be nice,” I answer.  
  
He gives me a skeptical look, “really?”  
  
“Yeah. The last place was a bit of a dump and there were some…vermin that would get in, so I thought moving was the best bet.”  
  
“hm, interesting,” Stretch says. He stands up from the floor, “welp, that was all i needed for now.”  
  
“Wait, what?” I ask, but he just stretches his hand to me.  
  
“welcome home, kiddo,” he says, pulling me up.  
  
I give him a smile, “Thanks, Stretch,” I look outside to see the sun is already down, “Oh man, I gotta get to bed.”  
  
Stretch chuckles, “same here,” he starts to walk out the room, “don’t worry, i’ll get you to tell me at some point.”  
  
Wait, what? “What was that?” I ask.  
  
Stretch just shrugs, “eh, nothin’ important. goodnight, kiddo,” he responds, leaving the room.  
  
I stand in my room in awe. Was he just accusing me of being a liar? Well, I have half a mind…to go to sleep and forget all about it. Why get mad at him for being right about me?

  
I wake up to the sound of my alarm. No joke, waking up to soft music to a beautiful sunrise is probably the best way to wake up. However, this morning would be perfect if it weren’t for the smell of smoke.  
  
…THE SMELL OF SMOKE?!  
  
I run downstairs and see that the stove is on fire, “WHAT IN THE--!” I look over and see Papyrus and Blue running around in fear, “Hey!!”  
  
They turn to me, “HUMAN, RUN AWAY! IT’S INCREDIBLY SCARY!!” Papyrus cries.  
  
“Where’s the freaking fire extinguisher?!” I yell.  
  
“IN THE BOTTOM CUPBOARD BY THE DOOR!” Blue shrieks.  
  
Thankfully I was right next to it and grabbed one. I say one because there’s like ten in there!! I quickly put out the fire and inspect any damage. Surprisingly, there’s virtually no damage.  
  
“Are you guys okay?” I call.  
  
“Y-YES, THANK YOU, (Y/N),” Papyrus stutters.  
  
I notice that the two of them are shaking. I quietly sigh and walk over to the two of them, “Do you two need a hug?” I ask, opening my arms a bit, giving them a smile.  
  
The two exchange a quick glance before enveloping me in their arms, nearly knocking me down.  
  
“Woah, um, alright,” I exclaim then return their hugs, “It’s alright. We’re okay,” I assure.  
  
“woah, now is it hot in here, or is it just me?” a deep voice remarks.  
  
I turn around to notice the other skeletons have woken up. They still look pretty exhausted, save for Edge.  
  
“RED, I DON’T THINK YOUR BODY TEMPERATURE LOOKS THAT BAD,” Papyrus answers.  
  
I laugh, “Good morning, guys.”  
  
Alright, if this is how my mornings are going to start, then this is the best decision I have made in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has finally met all skeletons! No joke, I actually use music to wake up, however it's either Don't Be Shy from Cat Stevens or All Star by Smash Mouth. Good decisions, in my opinion.
> 
> Also, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as others, I'm pretty distracted on account on these two adorable bunnies outside the window. One keeps getting into the neighbor's garden. Get out of there, little guy, you'll get in trouble!


	5. Times with the Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some moments with each skelebro since you moved in!

Papyrus  
  
“Um, Paps, I don’t know if I can do this one!” I yell to Papyrus, who’s standing on the other side of the yard.  
  
“NONSENSE, (Y/N)!” he calls back, “ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MAZE WHILE HOLDING THE ORB!”  
  
I look towards the giant tarp laying on the ground. It would be hard to miss the few long bumps, indicating the path where you walk on.  
  
This wasn’t the first puzzle Papyrus has made for me. This was actually a normal thing he would do every time I came back from work. He would set up a puzzle that I would need to solve in order to get into the house. Some were pretty simple, like push a giant ball into a hole and another I had to turn every x into an o. But, if I ever got stuck, Paps would be nice enough to either give me a hint or would even let me pass. However, this puzzle is a new one. I am a bit intimidated, but maybe it’s because of how massive the yard is or maybe it’s the tarp. But, I guess it does seem simple enough.  
  
However, Papyrus must have failed to mention that it was…   
  
“AAIEEEEE!!” I shriek.  
  
…electrocuted.  
  
“(Y/N)!! OH MY STARS!” Papyrus cries, running to me after shutting off the electricity, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” he asks, sitting me up.  
  
It takes a few moments for me to gather my bearings. After shaking off an impressive amount of electricity, I look up towards Papyrus’ worried face, “I think you might need to turn down the electricity next time,” I remark with a weak smile.  
  
Papyrus gave me a relieved smile before picking me up and leading me inside, “PLEASE, DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, (Y/N)!”

 

Blue  
  
“AND THEN, ALPHYS DECIDED TO TRAIN ME AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AFTER SEEING MY AMAZING PATIENCE SKILLS!” Blue happily ends his story, which is the third time I’ve heard it since moving in.  
  
“And what would you do in the Royal Guard?” I ask.  
  
“WELL, I WOULD BE A SENTRY WITH STRETCH AND IF WE EVER SAW A HUMAN WE WOULD--” he hastily stops, covering his mouth with a worried expression.  
  
“Erm, Blue? You alright?” I ask.  
  
“W-WELL, IF WE SAW A HUMAN WE WOULD SEND THEM TO THE QUEEN AND SHE WOULD…WELL…I DON’T REALLY KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD DO, BUT SHE’S REALLY NICE, SO THERE WAS PROBABLY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!” Blue finishes, sweat forming on his…bone forehead?  
  
“Huh, that’s interesting,” I remark before turning back to the counter and finishing the sandwiches I was making, “And…done!” I turn back to Blue and give him one, “Here you go, Blue.”  
  
His eyes light up, “WOWIE! THANKS, (Y/N)!”  
  
This was a normal routine with Blue. He would follow me around, excitedly talking about the Underground, showing me his puzzles, and playing video games with me. Honestly, he kind of reminds me of a little brother. Sometimes he would sneak around and give me a surprise hug, claiming he caught a human.  
  
Although, the part that always makes me nervous is when I start cooking. I started teaching Papyrus, Blue, and Edge how to cook, in hopes that I won’t have to wake up to a Michael Jackson Pepsi commercial reference again. However, while Papyrus has gotten better, he can’t seem to understand that not every food has to be cooked to the point of a huge flame and Edge is too proud and thinks my human taste buds are too simple for his gourmet cooking, Blue always tries to sneak glitter or a copious amount of sugar into whatever is being made.  
  
Now that I think about it, it’s exactly like living with a little brother.

 

Stretch  
  
As I was exploring the mansion, I come across a library.  
  
“Oh, hell yeah,” I think. This was one of the rooms I was desperately hoping was in this place, along with a pool, and maybe even a secret chocolate room that you could only get into if you stick your fingers in the nostrils of a taxidermied moose. Or maybe it would lead to a room full of toupees.  
  
I enter the library, my curiosity at its peak. Although, I am surprised to see Stretch lounging in one of the chairs, a rather large joke book in his hands.  
  
His gaze snaps up to me before relaxing, “oh, heya, kiddo. here to ‘check out’ what we got here?” he jokes.  
  
“Okay, that one was a bit of a…‘stretch,’” I return, giving him the finger guns.  
  
Stretch chuckles, looking back at his book, a look of concentration crosses his face as he reads. Man, he takes his joke seriously.  
  
I decide to look around the library, in hopes of finding a book I was interested in. I finally find an interesting one before opening it, still standing.  
  
“you know,” a hand drops on my shoulder, “you could sit down if you want.”  
  
JEEZY PETES!! I whip myself around to see Stretch right behind me. Okay, how even?  
  
“Oh, okay,” I say, my voice a bit pitchy from surprise. I go over to one of the other lounge chairs and take a seat across from Stretch.  
  
For a couple minutes, the only sounds going through the library are my faint breathing and the turning pages. I look up towards Stretch to see that he’s still concentrating hard on that joke book. I wonder how funny they must be. Considering how much he makes really corny puns, they might not even be funny. Or, maybe they’re just too funny that he’s trying to figure them out to become the world’s best comedian. Stretch, leader of the comedian world. Live from New York, it’s Sunday afternoon! And, your host; here’s Stretch! And…oh snap, I’ve been staring for way too long.  
  
“somethin’ on your mind, kiddo?” Stretch asks me, a curious look on his face.  
  
I make a tiny gasp, “Nope! Nothing. Nothing’s ever on my mind!”  
  
…smooth.  
  
Stretch starts laughing, “yeah, i’ll bet,” he jokes.  
  
I start laughing with him. After our laughter fit, we go back to reading, a comfortable silence floating around us.

 

Red  
  
“Well that’s something that’s not gonna happen,” I monotonously respond.  
  
“aw, c’mon, dollface,” Red whined, “it’s just a short, innocent game of twister. i heard all ya humans love that game.”  
  
“Sure, when the tarp isn’t covered with oil and we’re wearing clothes. What’s wrong with you?” I cry, a smile on my face.  
  
“well, maybe that’s how you play it, but guys like me who love adventure try to play things differently,” he smirks, his voice low as he steps closer to me.  
  
Before I can even push him away, “WOWIE, ARE WE PLAYING THE HUMAN GAME TWISTER?” a boisterous voice exclaims from the doorway.  
  
Red and I turn to see Papyrus and Blue standing there, excited smiles on their faces.  
  
“Yeah, Red,” I ask, a smug smile growing, “are we playing the human game twister?”  
  
Red gives me a surprised look, “er, yeah, paps. we were just gettin’ started.”  
  
Phew, saved by the Paps. I walk over to the spinny thing and look towards the skeletons. However, I wasn’t actually expecting Red to start taking off his shirt.  
  
“Erm, Red?” I babble, he looks at me with a challenging smirk, “Why?”  
  
“well, i did say this was how adventurous people play,” he replies.  
  
“WAIT, IS THIS THE ADVENTURE VERSION?” Blue asks.  
  
“OH, THAT MUST BE WHY THE TARP IS COVERED IN OIL!” Papyrus declares, “SHOULD WE TAKE OUR ARMOR OFF AS WELL?”  
  
“No! No, you don’t need to take off your clothes, period,” I protest. I start walking to the door, “I’m going to get something to clean off the tarp, be back in a second!”  
  
As I walk down the hall, I can hear someone catching up with me.  
  
“hey, dollface,” I hear Red next to me, “look, i’m sorry ‘bout that.”  
  
I let out a laugh, “It’s fine, honestly that was one of the funniest things I’ve seen in awhile!” I can’t even stop the laughter.  
  
Red stares for a moment before joining in. We start calming down after a few moments of laughter.  
  
“so, ya still wanna play with the others?” he asks, a happy smile replacing his usual smirk.  
  
“You know, that actually sounds like fun,” I answer. Red starts to walk back, “But, I’m still cleaning off the oil!” I add, walking away.  
  
“aw, stop ‘twistin’ my hopes up!” Red jokes.

 

Edge  
  
As Edge sits reading a book, that I think says “Forms of Torture”, I pop up from behind the couch and start petting his skull. Confused, he turns his head to look at me right as I poke his nasal bone.  
  
“Tag,” I smile.  
  
Edge’s eyes widen as a blush dusts his cheekbones. He looks over at the doorway to see a confused Stretch and a nervous Blue.  
  
“NNGH! GO PLAY THOSE CHILDISH GAMES SOMEWHERE ELSE,” he growls, turning back to his book.  
  
I look at him, disappointed before leaving the room with the others.  
  
Edge sits in silence, staring at the book, yet not reading it. After nearly half an hour, he sighs and stands up, leaving his book behind.  
  
He searches the mansion for only a few minutes before he can hear Red flirting. Edge looks into the kitchen to see me making Red a sandwich.  
  
“y’know, i would hear people saying that all women do for them is make--”  
  
“I’m gonna stop you right there before I eat this sandwich myself,” I interrupt.  
  
Edge walks into the kitchen, a frown on his face and his blush still on his face.  
  
“oh, h-hey-a, boss,” Red stutters.  
  
See, that was something that always caught my attention. When Sans told me about the others, he mentioned who was brothers with who. So, I never understood why Red would always call Edge boss, especially since he was the older one. Maybe it was something they did in the Underground.  
  
Edge walks up to me, his frown growing.  
  
“Erm, would you like me to make you something, too?” I ask, a tad nervous.  
  
He raises his hand, which causes me to flinch for a moment. But, all he does is sigh and he sets his hand on my head, petting it. Confused, I look up at him to see him blushing.  
  
“TAG,” he simply mutters before turning away, his cape softly hitting my face, and swiftly leaves the room.  
  
After a few awkward moments, I smile.  
  
“ehh, ya gonna tell me what that was about, dollface?”

 

Sans  
  
“wait, so you still don’t have a bed?” Sans asks me.  
  
I look away from my laptop, confused from his random question, “Uhh, no?”  
  
“so, let me get this straight, you’re sitting at a desk, your clothes are in a closet, and you’ve got a dresser full of more clothes. And, yet you still sleep on the floor without even a mattress?” he questions, incredulously.  
  
“Um, yes?”  
  
Sans sighs, his smile nervous, “kid, i’m getting you a bed.”  
  
I stand up, almost scaring him with my fast movement, “No! I’m already saving up enough money for a mattress, you guys have already done too much, I’m not letting you get me a bed, too!”  
  
Sans thinks back on a recent morning.  
  
Sans’ P.O.V.  
  
I was sitting in the kitchen, reading a newspaper when I notice (Y/N) walk in. Heh, she’s wearing a pretty cute nightgown, I would’ve made a joke about it, but she looked exhausted.  
  
“hey, kid, looks like you’ve been ‘sans’ sleep,” I joked, but she barely even bat an eye.  
  
She walked over to the coffee maker and got herself a cup. Not even sitting down, she just rested her hand on the counter, just holding the full mug of coffee.  
  
I stared at the mug, hoping it wouldn’t spill and then looked up to her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. Yup, she was falling asleep. I looked back down to the mug and saw that it started tipping.  
  
I used my magic to hold it back up and sighed, “kid, you need to take care of yourself more,” I said, with an exhausted smile, “heh, who am i to talk?”  
  
Reader’s P.O.V.  
  
“What was that, Sans?” I ask.  
  
Sans shakes his head, almost like he was shaking a thought away, “kid, you need to take care of yourself more. i don’t want to see you fall asleep while making coffee or, stars forbid, while cooking.”  
  
“O-Oh…” I respond. Great, I’ve been troubling Sans. Guess it was inevitable, “I’m sorry,” I apologize.  
  
“don’t be sorry, i just want you to take better care of yourself,” Sans replies, “i’ll help you out with the mattress, there’s no way you can get all the money in less than a month. sleeping on the floor isn’t comfortable and it’s not gonna get you a good night’s rest.”  
  
“I…I…” I sigh. He’s right, I don’t sleep well on the floor, and considering I work late and am on my feet all the time, a mattress is a necessity, “Okay. I’m sorry, Sans.”  
  
“kid, you don’t have to be sorry. if i’m offering, you don’t have to apologize,” he answers, “honestly, letting me do this for you is a way to repay me. it gets kinda tiring trying to keep you from falling over.”  
  
Sans gives me a grin before turning to leave, “Sans,” he turns back, “Thanks,” I smile.  
  
He looks at me for a moment before walking to the door, “don’t mention it, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one was actually the hardest for me to write. For over a week, I've been writing, erasing, trying again, rinse and repeat. I even thought about deleting this chapter all together, but then I thought that would just make the plot lazy and rushed. Although, this is also lazy and rushed to me because I only just wrote this today. But, hooray, it's done!
> 
> Also, did any of you get some of the references here? I know, that only dates the story but I don't care. No joke, the tag scene with Edge was based off of a dream I had a couple months ago and is a reference to RWBY Chibi.
> 
> Anyhoo, after this chapter, we're going to get into the plot more. Ooooooh!!


	6. I...I'll be careful, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friends invite you for a girl's-night-out. But, you see a familiar face, or two. One you're not so happy to see and the other, well...

“Jeez, (Y/N), you look exhausted,” Rhea, my friend and coworker, points out.  
  
“Nooooo, really?” I sarcastically reply, laughing with her as we pick up our respective food platters.  
Rhea has been a friend of mine since college. Whether it be advice on relationships or homework, she was always there to help me.  
  
And she’s been pestering me to take me out for a “girls-night-out” as celebration for moving homes.  
  
“Come on, (y/n), you look really stressed,” she says, “Maybe going out with us to this club might help you out a bit?”  
  
Well, it has been awhile since I went out with friends. And this club does look pretty fun.  
  
“Alright, Rhea,” I submit with a smile, “Friday, you said?”  
  
“Yes!” Rhea celebrates with a fist-pump, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep off the creeps!” she says, grabbing your hands and giving you a spin.  
  
I laugh, “Rhea, the customers can see us!” I whisper.  
  
“Guess they’re jealous,” she smiles, “Make sure you dress up nice!”  
  
=====================================================================  
  
“CAN’T I COME WITH?” Blueberry asks, “YOU MIGHT NEED A KNIGHT TO PROTECT YOU!”  
  
I laugh, nearly messing up the lipstick I'm applying.  
  
“don’t worry, blue,” Stretch says, “i’m sure her friends will protect her, enough.”  
  
“but, i’m sure you’d want a date to go with you and your girlfriends, dollface,” Red comments.  
  
“Red, there’s a reason that we call it a ‘girl’s night out,’” I answer, “It won’t even be long, I’ll only be gone for a few hours.”  
  
“B-BUT--” Blue begins.  
  
I give his skull a pet, “Don’t worry, once I come back, we can watch a movie together, is that fair?”  
  
Blue contemplates, “CAN IT BE A DIDNEY MOVIE?”  
  
“What other movie is there?”  
  
As I start to leave the house, I notice Sans leaning on the doorway, “Hey, Sans, you alright?”  
  
“of course, kiddo,” he answers with a smile, “just seein’ you off.”  
  
“Thanks, Sans,” I say.  
  
“and, kid?” I turn to him, “stay safe, you don’t know what people might be out there.”  
  
Oookay, that was kinda ominous, “I…I’ll be careful, I promise,” I say.  
  
Sans laughs and gives me a wave, “have fun, kiddo.”  
  
I leave, leaving Sans alone in the entrance.  
  
“dance club, huh? i hope she won’t run into any trouble.”  
  
=====================================================================  
  
“Hey, (y/n)!” one of my friends calls, “You look great!”  
  
I give her a hug, “Thanks, Ashley.”  
  
Ashley was also someone I’ve known in college. Her and Rhea first started dating around that time and just never seemed to drift apart.  
  
We managed to get in line before it got too long, so we were able to get into the club in less than thirty minutes. A miracle, I’d say.  
  
“So, ready to get those bones shakin’?” she asks.  
  
Oh no, not that. Anything but that, “You guys go ahead and dance. I’ll get us some drinks,” I say, going to the bar.  
  
“Hey, (y/n),” Rhea says, “Please, try to have fun and let loose. We’ll make sure to sit with you after you get the drinks, cool?”  
  
I give her a thumbs up and head to the bar, “Hello, two gin and tonics and one (drink of choice), please?”  
  
The bartender gives me a nod and starts on the drinks. As he does, I turn towards the dance floor and see that a circle has formed. Must be a dance circle from the amount of cheers.  
  
I hear the bartender clear his throat and I turn back, “Thank you so much,” I thank, grabbing the plate.  
  
I head back to the table, just in time to see my friends heading back, “Wow, that didn’t take too long!” I remark.  
  
“Eh, it was kind of hard to dance when that crowd came up. Did you see that one dancer, though?” Ashley says.  
  
“Oh yeah, that was insane,” Rhea replies.  
  
“Mind filling me in? Kinda need some exposition here,” I joke.  
  
“Well, we’re dancing and all of a sudden, we just start hearing cheers and people started crowding around this dude breakdancing!” Ashley answers, “It was amazing, I’ve only seen dancing like that on t.v.!”  
  
I look towards the dance floor in hopes to see this breakdancer, but the crowd has already dispersed, “Aw, guess I missed it.”  
  
“So, you still don’t dance?” Rhea asks, “I woulda thought that you would’ve broke out of your shell at this point.”  
  
I sigh, “No, dancing has just never been my thing. I can’t follow rhythm to save my life.”  
  
“Oh, come on, you can’t keep rhythm but you sing like a bird,” Rhea remarks.  
  
“Shh…shut up,” I whisper.  
  
“What? You would always be embarrassed every time we heard you sing, but you’re amazing!” Ashley replies, “I think there’s a karaoke thing here, too. Why don’t we sign you up?”  
  
“No!” I nearly shout, however the music was able to block it out, “Please, I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of attention.”  
  
The two of them sigh, but then perk up when they notice a slow song playing, “Hey, Ash, wanna get back out there?”  
  
Ashley nods, “Are you gonna be okay, (y/n)?”  
  
I give them a smile and a wave, the two look at me concerned, but eventually go to the dance floor. Welp, I needed a break in the bathroom anyways.  
  
I get up from the booth and start heading towards the hallway that leads to the bathrooms. As I walk, I notice that the hallway is a tad bit more sketchy than the club part. I guess they didn’t want the light to interfere with the dark club.  
  
Before I can even get my hand on the door handle to the girl’s restroom, a hand grabs my arm and swings me against the wall.  
  
“Wh-WHAT?! Let me go!!” I shout. I look up towards my captor and my fear has increased ten-fold. It’s that one guy that I kicked back at my previous apartment.  
  
“Hey, girly, I didn’t think I’d be lucky enough to run into you here,” he sneers, “I think it’s time that you pay me back for that kick you gave me,” he starts leaning in, trying to kiss me.  
  
Hell no. I start struggling, “Help me! Someone help!!” I scream. I can start to feel his hand trying to creep up my dress, “Please, someone!!”  
  
Suddenly, he freezes. Terrified, I open my eyes a little to see he’s engulfed in blue and in front of him is a blue heart. And, just as suddenly as he was there, his body is thrown off me onto the ground.  
  
“What the hell?” he groans, glaring down the hall.  
  
I keep my body pressed up against the wall, silently praying to just go through it and away from this creep. However, I get startled when I hear a familiar voice.  
  
“hey, buddy, it’d be best for you to keep your hands off the lady,” a deep voice says, “or else you’ll probably have a bad time.”  
  
I look towards the voice and see someone I wasn’t expecting, “Sans?” I think.  
  
“For real?” the guy laughs, “I'm over a foot taller than you, you think I’m gonna be afraid of you from a simple threat?” he starts sauntering towards Sans and pulls out a knife from his pocket.  
  
However, Sans just takes his hand out of his hoodie pocket and the guy is thrown to the wall.  
  
“Wh-What the hell are you?!” the guy gasps.  
  
Sans walks over to him and keeps him pinned to the wall, “just a guy that hates assholes like you, now get out of here before i ‘rattle your bones’ some more,” he says.  
  
Creep doesn’t even take a moment to think, running away from us. I look towards Sans, my eyes wide.  
  
His clothes are completely different from what he was wearing last. Instead of his regular blue zip up jacket, he’s wearing a blue pullover with the hood up, his basketball shorts have also been replaced with black track pants, and he’s wearing blue sneakers instead of his pink slippers.  
  
Sans turns his head towards me before turning back to the club.  
  
“Wait, Sans!” I call. He stops in his tracks and looks at me, I can see a questioning look on his face under the hood. I walk to him, “Thank you so much! Honestly, if you hadn’t saved me, I probably would be mad at you for following me, but I’m more thankful that you did!”  
  
He looks at me, very perplexed, before giving me his classic smile, “no problem. although, that guy is still in the club, i think it’d be safe if i stay with you to keep that guy at bay,” he suggests, holding his hand to me.  
  
“Oh, absolutely!” I reply, taking his hand. He leads me out to the dance floor as another slow song starts playing, “Uh, Sans? I don’t really dance.”  
  
He smiles, “well, i’m sure that guy would find a way to you if i’m not there, so it might be best to stick by me. and on the dance floor, we’re surrounded by people, i’m sure that guy would stay away from witnesses.”  
  
Well, I can’t argue with that. Sans wraps his arms around me.  
  
“put your hands on my shoulders, i’ll try to lead you through this dance,” he instructs. I do as he says, my face really hot. This is the closest I’ve ever been with a guy in public, at least consensually.  
  
He starts leading me through the dance, then suddenly spins me around as the music started to up the tempo, “Woah! Uh, Sans?”  
  
However, it’s almost like he’s lost in the music, “just let me lead you, don’t worry,” he croons. He starts flawlessly leading me through some sort of couples dance. It wasn’t a slow dance, yet it felt as intimate as one. He gave me another spin, one hand holding mine as I was spun at arms length from him, while the other was nonchalantly kept in his pocket.  
  
Normally, I would’ve been flustered by the amount of people watching this spectacle of a dance, but I’m more flustered at the intensity of Sans’ stare. It’s almost like he’s known me for a long time, but we barely know each other, even though I’ve lived with him and his family for almost a month.  
  
Sans finishes our dance with a dip that almost made me squeak from surprise. The people surrounding us applaud, however Sans doesn’t even acknowledge them. He just keeps his gaze on me, until I break his stare. He pulls me up and bows towards the crowd, which I copy, confused as hell.  
  
Sans leads me off the dance floor near all the tables, “That was really fun, Sans,” I remark, “Why didn’t you tell me you could dance like that?” I ask.  
  
Sans stays looking towards the floor, “must’ve slipped my mind,” he answers.  
  
I almost reply, but I notice my friends at our table looking around, “Oh, my friends are looking for me,” I look back towards Sans, “I’d better tell them I’m okay.”  
  
Sans gives me a smile, “well, you’d better get over there before they’re ‘worried outta their skin,’” he jokes.  
  
Before I go, I give him a hug, “Thank you so much again, for saving me,” I thank.  
  
He slowly returns the hug, “it was my pleasure, songbird.”  
  
“Wait, what?” I ask, but Sans is already walking back towards the dance floor. Okay…he sure knows how to confuse me. I turn back towards the table where my friends starts waving me down.  
  
“(Y/N), who was that?!” Ashley asks.  
  
“Oh, that was Sans. He’s one of the guys that I’m living with now, I’m sure I’ve mentioned him,” I answer.  
  
“That was the awesome breakdancer earlier!” she pats me on the back, “Good for you!”  
  
I laugh, “What do you mean?”  
  
Rhea sighs, “You didn’t notice the look he was giving you? He’s head over heels in love with you.”  
  
Wait…come again? “What? N-No, no! I see him every day, he doesn’t look at me like that!” I stutter, my face practically on fire.  
  
My words fell on deaf ears as the two look at each other with knowing looks.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
I make it back to the house around midnight. I try my best to be as quiet as possible, but my worries are put to rest when I see the light on in the rec room. I take a look into the room and see Sans, Stretch, and Red playing cards in there.  
  
“Hey, guys,” I quietly let my presence known. The three look back up at me.  
  
“heya, kid,” Sans welcomes, taking a swig of ketchup--why? “you look like you had quite the workout.”  
  
“Huh?” I muse.  
  
“oh man, your face is flushed, dollface,” Red remarks, in front of him is a bottle of mustard, “you go dancin’ or to the gym?”  
  
“Um, dancing…” I answer, “But, Sans, why would you ask?”  
  
“what do you mean by that, kiddo?” Stretch asks. Alright, why would you even drink honey?!  
  
“Well, Sans was there. He saved me from a perv and danced with me,” I answer.  
  
Sans immediately spits out the ketchup he was drinking. However, it came out his mouth and nose, so he’s coughing up a storm.  
  
The other two are looking at him and me very surprised and concerned.  
  
“Woah, Sans, are you alright?! I’m sorry for saying that!” I cry.  
  
Sans finally calms down, “hold on, you said you saw me at the club?” he asks.  
  
“Y-Yeah,” I reply, pretty nervous from their reactions.  
  
The three look at each other with anxious looks in silence.  
  
“you should head to bed, kiddo,” Stretch says, breaking the silence, “blue will probably wake you up in the morning.”  
  
I want to ask why they’re so distressed, but I should probably listen, “O-Okay, goodnight, guys,” I mutter, leaving the room.  
  
“g’night, kid,” I hear them say as I walk up the stairs.  
  
I think I ruined their card game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, the guys are hiding something.
> 
> Also, FINALLY!! It's been almost a month since I posted, so I made sure to make this chapter as long as I could make it. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I'm finally back and ready to write! Hooray!!
> 
> By the way, I got a tumblr! You can reach it here!  
> (https://beccyboo1997.tumblr.com/)  
> You can get updates on my stories, as well as just simple stuff that I share. Although, it's not just Undertale stuff, it's got other fandoms in there. However, it does show my political views, so I just want to warn you before anybody gets offended.


	7. I MESSED UP!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets to spend some cute, fluffy times with Blue! Also, starts getting some answers.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Fluffybuns, Prince Barkers III, and Cat!” I call, “I’ll save you from these marathon runners!”  
  
    I spring into action as I find an open gap in the parade of athletes and slip between them. It wasn’t easy, but for the great and fast-witted (Y/N), anything is possible! I’m able to find my animal friends and grab them, saving them from being trampled by these evil, Usain Bolt-wannabees.  
  
    “Aargh, put me down, (Y/n)!” Prince Barkers III cries, “I am the Prince of all Borks, I don’t need your help!” I set him down and he looks at me with fire in his tiny, puppy eyes.  
  
    “Well, some prince you are,” I huff and turn away from him, pouting, “A real prince would thank someone who saved him from a group of rogue competitors!”  
  
    Cat walks up to me and rubs their head on my leg. I sigh, “You’re welcome, Cat. I’m happy to see that you’re alright--.”  
  
    “WAKE UP, (Y/N)!!”  
  
    I scream as I fall off my bed, hitting the floor with a comical thump, “Owww,” I groan.  
  
    “O-OH, I’M SO SORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”  
  
    I’m able to lift myself up, holding onto my bed covers, “I’m fine. Morning, Blue,” I say, standing up, “What’s going on?”  
  
    “WELL, STRETCH, SANS, AND RED LEFT FOR WORK, BUT THEY SAID THEY’LL BE BACK SOON,” Blue answers.  
  
    “And I guess you want to watch a movie, yeah?” I ask.  
  
    Blue’s eyes get shinier, which I didn’t think was possible, “CAN WE?” he asks.  
  
    I give him a smile, “Of course! Just let me get dressed and we can start.”  
  
    After getting dressed, I open my door to see Blue bouncing in place, obviously excited for our movie. Like a puppy, Blue looks right at me when the door opens and grabs my hand, racing downstairs.  
  
    “SO, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?” Blue asks, “THE TIGER PRINCE, NAPPING ELEGANCE, MARY’S POPPIN’?”  
  
    “Hmm…oh, you guys have Beauty and the Beast?” I ask, picking it up.  
  
    “YEAH! IS THAT ONE OF YOUR FAVORITES?” he replies.  
  
    “Well, it’s honestly been years since I’ve seen it. I remember Belle being one of my role-models,” I answer.  
  
    Blue grabs the DVD case, “DO YOU WANT TO WATCH IT?” he asks with stars in his eyes.  
  
    “You sure?” I ask, “Wouldn’t you rather pick?”  
  
    However, Blue’s already putting the disk in the player, “I DON’T MIND AT ALL! I’VE NEVER SEEN IT, AND TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE AS SMART AS YOU HAS A ROLE-MODEL, I WANT TO SEE HOW AWESOME SHE IS!”  
  
    Wow, he sure knows how to flatter someone.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
    No joke, seeing his reactions is really fun. I haven’t watched this movie in years, but I still remember many of the more impactful scenes.  
  
    “WOW, HE LOOKS LIKE A HERO,” Blue remarked when he saw Gaston. However, he was quick to cringe when Gaston started making misogynistic comments.  
  
    One question he asked, though made me very nervous, “HEY, Y/N?” I turn to him, “DO YOU SING?”  
  
    I almost choke on my own breath, “What? Why do you ask?”  
  
    “WELL, BELLE IS AN AMAZING SINGER AND YOU SAID SHE’S YOUR ROLE-MODEL, SO I’M JUST WONDERING IF YOU WOULD SING HER SONGS.”  
  
    “Um, I like to sing, but unless you want your skull to explode from shrillness, I wouldn’t,” I joke.  
  
    Well, I kinda wish Blue didn’t give me that saddened look.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
    Sadly, the movie’s almost reached its climax, but then there was a line I totally forgot about.  
  
    “He’s no monster, Gaston; you are!” Belle challenges.  
  
    Ooohhhhh…frick. I look towards Blue and see his expression…unreadable?  
  
    “Um, Blue?” I ask. He turns to me, “You alright?”  
  
    “YEAH, I’M FINE,” HE ANSWERS, “I WILL ADMIT, IT’S KIND OF INSULTING TO BE COMPARED TO THAT VILLAIN, BUT THIS WAS MADE LONG BEFORE PEOPLE KNEW OF OUR EXISTENCE!”  
  
    Oh my goodness, thank you, “So, your brother isn’t going to kill me for showing you this, is he?” I jokingly ask.  
  
    “OH NO! STRETCH MAY BE OVER-PROTECTIVE, BUT HE WOULD NEVER HURT A HUMAN,” Blue exclaims, “But, then again…”  
  
    “What was that?” I ask.  
  
    “nothin’, kiddo.”  
  
    “HOLY SCHNIKES!!” I shout, “When did you get here?!”  
  
    “i’ve been here the whole time,” Stretch says.  
  
    Should I say that’s a lie? It obviously is, but I get the feeling I shouldn’t.  
  
    “so, what’re we watching?” Stretch asks, leaning over the couch.  
  
    “BEAUTY AND THE BEAST,” Blue answers, “IT MAY NOT BE DIDNEY, BUT I LIKE IT!”  
  
    “hm,” Stretch responds, “hey, kiddo,” I turn to him, “mind coming to the dining room? we need to talk to ya ‘bout somethin’.”  
  
    Oh no, I’m in trouble, “Yeah, sure.”  
  
    Stretch stands up and motions me to follow him, not looking in my direction. Subtle, nice. Why don’t you just draw a target on me?  
  
    We walk into the dining room and I see Sans and Red waiting for me, “What’s going on?” I ask, sitting down, “Is everything okay?”  
  
    Red glances at Sans who clears his throat, “wish i could say ‘yes’, kid. but, no.”  
  
    I MESSED UP!! “Why’s that? What happened?”  
  
    “See, we were hopin’ you’d tell us that,” Red says.  
  
    Well, shit. Might as well, “Okay, I’ll admit it. I did steal the wafer cookies from Red’s snack-stash! They just looked so tantalizing and I could almost hear them begging to be eaten! And, if it’s any consolation, they were already stale. FortheloveofDidneydon’tkillme!!  
  
    I look at the guys and see they’re looking at me, very surprised.  
  
    “what? no, it’s not…whatever you just said,” Sans starts.  
  
    “wait, you ate my cookies--?!”  
  
    “it’s really about what happened at the dance club last night.”  
  
    “Oh. Ooohh!” I slowly exclaim, “The club. What do you wanna know?”  
  
    “oh my stars,” Red groans, “about what happened with…sans.”  
  
    Does…Does Sans not remember? “Well, I was heading to the restroom, but this guy…started messing with me,” God, I hate remembering that, “But, Sans just showed up and saved me. Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you how you did that thing where you threw that guy down the hall.”  
  
    The guys look kind of uncomfortable, “Um, then you offered to protect me and we danced for a bit. Then, after the song, I gave you a hug, you called me ‘Songbird’, whatever that means, and just walked off.”  
  
    Red gags, Stretch sighs, and Sans’ smile tightens creepily, “Okay, enough with the hints and tension! If this has anything to do with me, I want to know. Can’t you just tell me?”  
  
    “kid--!” Sans sighs, “this--this isn’t something that’s easily explainable.”  
  
    “So, try your best!” I retort.  
  
    The three look at each other nervously, “well, kiddo,” Stretch apprehensively says, “you do have a right to know, but--”  
  
    “But nothing, Stretch!” I interrupt, “I understand this might be personal or hard to talk about, but something important happened, and I think I deserve to know!”  
  
    “y/n,” Sans firmly states, silencing me, “we’re sorry we can’t tell you. but, please understand, this is something that goes farther than you might think. we’re only doing this to protect you.”  
  
    The three subtly agree with him.  
  
    “Fine,” I consent, “But, I swear to god, if anything weird happens again, I will demand an answer.”  
  
    I then stand up and go back to the rec room, where Blue is still sitting on the couch.  
  
    “Hey, Blue,” I sigh, sitting down next to him, “How’s the movie going?”  
  
    He turn to me and I see big, blue tears streaming his cheekbones, “IT’S FINE!!”  
  
    Woah! I look at the screen and see Belle crying over the Beast. NO!! I refuse!  
  
    I wrap my arm around Blue’s shoulder, “It’s alright, Blue! It’s just a movie!” I say, hiding my ugly crying from his innocent eyes.  
  
    Of course, Beast comes back, turns into a human, and the happily-ever-after ensues. However, Blue still has his arms around me.  
  
    “Um, Blue?”  
  
    “HM?” Blue muses, sounding very content.  
  
    “Mind letting me go?” I ask.  
  
    “OH!” he shouts, snatching his hands away, almost like he didn’t even notice he was holding me, “I’M SORRY!!”  
  
    I stand up, “No problem, Blue,” I say, stretching.  
  
    “HEY, Y/N?” I turn to him, “UM, HOW DID THE TALK GO WITH STRETCH AND THE OTHERS?”  
  
    I smile, “It was fine, Blue!” I answer, leaving the room.  
  
    I can’t tell Blue about this. It’d be like I’m gossiping about his relatives to him. He’s way too sweet for that kind of drama.  
  
    “HUH, WEIRD…” Blue thinks.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
    I close my laptop and look out the window to see the moon already high in the sky. Wow, time really flies when you’re chatting with family.  
  
    I change into my pajamas. But, before I slip into bed, I stop.  
  
    Now that I think about it, I haven’t sang in a long time. When living with Paula and Ali, they would get mad at me for singing and would say it “shredded their ears.” This mansion’s so large, so I’m sure nobody will be able to hear me.  
  
    I open my laptop and search for any songs I can sing discreetly. In a few minutes, I find a song called Lavender’s Blue and play the video.  
  
    “Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green  
    When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen~”  
  
    I clear my throat a bit, noting how long it must have been since I sang last.  
  
    “Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?  
    ‘Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so~”  
  
    Yeah, I’m starting to get the hang of it…maybe.  
  
    “Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work  
    Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork~”  
  
    I get a little more confident and start adding a few steps and twirls into my mini-performance.  
  
    “Lavender’s green, dilly dilly, lavender’s blue  
    You must love me, dilly dilly, for I love you.  
  
    Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me o?  
  
    I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so~”  
  
    I end the song with a few hums and close my laptop.  
  
    “aw, don’t do that.”  
  
    I gasp and spin around to see Sans behind me.  
  
    “Sans!” I whimper, my face burning up.  
  
    He chuckles and hops off my bed, “sorry for surprising you, songbird, but i just couldn’t help it.”  
  
    Again with the songbird? “What are you doing here? How did you get in? WHY are you here?”  
  
    “now, that’s a lot of questions to throw at someone. give me a moment,” Sans jokes, lifting his hands in a surrendering pose.  
  
    “Okay, then can you start with why you’re here?”  
  
    “well, i just heard the sound of what i can only assume is an angel, and i just had to see for myself. and i must say,” his eyelights scan me, “it didn’t disappoint.”  
  
    Well _that_ didn’t calm my burning face at all, “Okay, how did you get in here?!”  
  
    “how do you think I came in?” he asks.  
  
    “Considering I didn’t even hear the door, you either teleported or are a ninja,” I answer, irked he answered my question with a question.  
  
    He shrugs, “eh, half-right.”  
  
    What does that even mean??? “Well, now that you know that I’m not some angel, would you mind leaving?” I ask, trying to keep my embarrassed tears from growing.  
  
    Sans looks at me with a serious look. He takes a step forward, “y/n, i just want you to know something. you need to listen closely.”  
  
    I stay quiet, pretty unnerved by his sudden seriousness, and nod.  
  
    “how long have you been living with these guys?”  
  
    “Um, three months, give or take,” I answer. Wait, what? “Hold on, why would you ask that? Are you losing your memory or something?”  
  
    “there’s something you need to know about these roommates of yours,” he continues, not even acknowledging my question, “they’re hiding something big from you. this goes farther than you would think. whatever you do, trust me.”  
  
    “I’m sorry? What?!”  
  
    “y/n,” I hear behind me.  
  
    I turn and see…Sans? I look back. Sans. Turn again. Sans, Sans? Two Sanses. Two Sanses?  
  
    “Two Sanses?!” I shout, “Why? I mean, _how?_ I mean, what the hell is going on here?!”  
  
    Sans’(?) eye sockets go wide and he puts his hands in a sort of calming gesture, “it’s okay! y/n, don’t shout, you’re okay.”  
  
    “Oh, I’m okay. You know what else? I’m standing in a room seeing doubles!!”  
  
    “f-fair point,” other Sans replies, “if you calm down, i calm explain everything.”  
  
    “now, sans,” the Sans with the hoodie starts, “you know how rude it is to interrupt. were you listening in on our conversation?”  
  
    The Sans in the jacket keeps his smile, “i thought i heard vermin and i just had to see for myself,” he says in a mocking voice, “and i must say,” his eyelights scan hoodie-Sans, “it didn’t disappoint.”  
  
    Oh snap! Also, subtle. Yeah, he was totally listening.  
  
    “cute,” hoodie-Sans replies, “know what else is cute?”  
  
    I watch hoodie-Sans with both curiosity and caution.  
  
    Then he just disappears right in front of me!  
  
    My room is silent for nearly a minute until I speak, “…Sans?” I ask, not facing him.  
  
    “…yeah, kid?” he responds.  
  
    I turn to him with a smile that's cold as ice, “Explain. This. N o w. ”  
  
=====================================================================  
  
    I sit at the kitchen table with my arms crossed. Sans is sitting across from me, sweating profusely. Red is sitting on the edge of the table next to Sans, barely looking over his shoulder at me. And Stretch is leaning against the wall with a lollipop in his mouth, not even looking at me.  
  
    “so…” Sans starts, looking up at me. One glance at my face silences him.  
  
    “kiddo…” Stretch says, I look right into his eye-lights, “i-i understand you must be a bit confused.”  
  
    “Ha! That’s one way to put it,” I joke.  
  
    “and we know you prob’ly have some question,” Red continues.  
  
    “‘Some’ is a bit of an understatement,” I quip.  
  
    “l-let’s just start at the beginning,” Sans says, “although, there are some personal things we’d like to leave out.”  
  
    “Don’t worry,” I interrupt, “If there’s anything too personal, feel free to leave it out.”  
  
    “well, if that’s the case,” Red starts, walking to the door, “then, that’s where we leave--!”  
  
    Red turns his skull to see me gripping the hood of his jacket with a look of death on my face.”  
  
    “o-or not.”  
  
    “see, we…are all scientists,” Sans begins, “for years, we’ve been obsessed with the concept of alternate timelines. we would go through every equation, make any contraption. anything to find evidence of an alternate timeline.  
  
    “then, one day i was able to reach a breakthrough on my most recently created machine. it was faint but i was picking up a signal. i looked at any possible sources of this disturbance, but i saw nothing on your planet could create a signal strong enough to reach my machine. after, shoot i would say three days, i was finally able to reach, not one, but two signals.”  
  
    “however, i noticed that there were more than two,” Stretch adds, “as those other signals got stronger, more started randomly appearing.”  
  
    “then, as to be expected…”  
  
    “Let me guess,” I say, “You fucked up.”  
  
    Sans sighs, “it wasn’t much of a monster error than it was a quantum explosion.”  
  
    Oh, of course. How could I miss that? I mean, it’s sooo obvious.  
  
    “the moment each of us turned up the sensitivity to find a way to look into this alternate universe, the signal got so strong it imploded, and as quickly as it happened, it was gone.”  
  
    “then, when we opened our eyes, we saw us. a bunch of uses in the same room,” Red continues.  
  
    “we’re not relatives, y/n,” Sans starts, “we’re the same people.”  
  
    ...  
  
    ....  
  
    .....  
  
    “Ohhhh…” I say, “That makes a lot of sense, actually.”  
  
    .......  
  
    “that’s all?” Red asks, “‘that makes sense’?”  
  
    “honestly, we were expecting you to run screaming,” Stretch adds.  
  
    “you’re not scared?” Sans implores.  
  
    “Are you kidding? I’m living with a group of skeletons. I both serve and work alongside different kinds of monsters every day. What you just told me isn’t even close to scary. Interesting? Yes. A little insane? Absolutely. But, not scary,” I answer.  
  
    “oh my stars!” Red angrily exclaims, “we were expecting you to be scared or pissed!”  
  
    “Well, I mean, I understand why you would’ve kept this secret. Honestly, I was more scared when you guys were acting all weird around me and when there were two Sanses in my room. But, now that I understand, it’s really nothing too creepy.”  
  
    The three look at me with incredulous expressions.  
  
    “so, you’re not gonna leave, even after hearing this?” Sans questions.  
  
    “What? No!” I laugh, “I’m living here for $350 a month. Just because you guys are doing some Frankenstein stuff doesn’t mean I’d rather live on the streets.”  
  
    The guys look kind of relieved hearing that.  
  
    “Also, I’ve really been enjoying living with you guys. I’d never give that company up.”  
  
    The guys blush at that statement, not that I noticed.  
  
    Suddenly, I yawn.  
  
    Sans chuckles, “think that’s good enough for your bedtime story? i know it’s not peekaboo with the fluffy bunny, but…” he trails off when he noticed that I was already snoozing.  
  
    Stretch manages to lift me off the chair, “kid, what’re we gonna do with you?”  
  
    “maybe we stop hidin’ so many secrets from her would be a good start,” Red says.  
  
    “including _her_ her?” Sans asks.  
  
    An eerie silence ensues between them.  
  
    “nah, i don’t think anybody’s ready to talk about her,” Red answers.  
  
    The conversation ends with Stretch taking me up to my room and sets me in bed.  
  
    He sighs, “g’night, kiddo,” he says before shutting the door. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! It's finally here! How long has it been? Two months? Anyhoo, here it is!!
> 
> By the way, that weird dream at the beginning was completely based off of a dream I actually had and I just had to put it in.
> 
> Also, whaaaaaaat? Who could the guys be talking about? That will be answered...around the end of the story man. That'll be a while.
> 
> Finally, something I noticed, I have not given Edge much screen time. However, I can't think of anything, so I'd like to ask you guys for requests. You can just go to my tumblr (https://beccyboo1997.tumblr.com/), send them to my ask box, and I'll credit the one used in the next chapter.
> 
> Until next time, have a great day, love you all, buh-bye. *waves*


	8. Not now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running low on groceries, you go on an adventure with the edgy bros. And you also get a peek into Edge's softer side.

“Groceries?”  
  
“yeah, we’ve been a little short this month and i can’t trust the others with them right now,” Sans replies.  
  
Lately, the guys have been going into their little secret lab, where it is I’ll never know, so they haven’t really had much time to go out. The last time they let Papyrus, Edge, or Blue get groceries we got nothing but awful spaghetti, taco, and lasagna for three weeks. That much pasta(?) is really not good for someone, so it was discreetly agreed on that those three can’t go alone on a grocery run again. But, with Sans, Red, and Stretch being so preoccupied with their experiments, I have to be the one to take care of it.  
  
“Alright, do you have a list?” I relent.  
  
Sans hands me a moderately long list of different grocery items; hotcats, nice cream, astronaut food? What even are some of these? I look at Sans with a confused expression which he shrugs to, “just ask the staff for help,” he says, “i put the address on the bottom of the list, this ain’t a wally-world.”  
  
“Sounds good,” I say.  
  
I grab my purse and keys and get ready to leave. But, I turn around and my vision is obscured by black. I look up and see Edge glaring down at me.  
  
“Hey, Edge,” I say, giving him a smile, “You wanna come along?”  
  
“WHY DO YOU THINK I AM HERE, HUMAN?” he scoffs, “I CANNOT LEAVE YOU TO GET OUR PROVISIONS ALONE! YOU NEED SOMEONE WITH A GREATER UNDERSTANDING FOR ASSISTANCE!”  
  
Wow, you could just say, “Yeah. I do want to come along. It sounds fun.”  
  
“Sounds good, Edge!” I reply, “Come on.”  
  
We go down the walkways towards my car, but I don’t see Edge following behind. I glance over my shoulder and see him looking appalled, “What’s the matter?”  
  
“IN NO POSSIBLE WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM AM I ENTERING THAT HUNK OF JUNK!” Edge angrily proclaims.  
  
“Huh? Hunk of--” I ask, looking back towards my car. Oh…   
  
I mean, I wouldn’t call it a “hunk of junk”. It’s a Ford Pinto, old but classic; with its ugly body shape, horrible paint job, and loud engine that runs for only a couple months. Okay, it’s crap.  
  
“Well, what do you suggest?” I ask, “If you’re not getting in my car, how are we supposed to get to the store?”  
  
Edge grumbles under his breath as he swiftly turns back towards the house. He looks at me from over his shoulder, prompting me to follow him. We go inside and see Red heading down the steps.  
  
“oh! hey, boss, whatcha two up to?” he asks.  
  
“SANS, GET DOWN HERE,” Edge shouts, pointing at Red, “I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!”  
  
Red quickly makes his way down the stairs, “r-right away, boss!”  
  
He reaches us and Edge grabs his keys from the hanger, “GO TO THE GARAGE AND START HER UP,” he commands, dropping the keys in Sans’ waiting hands.  
  
“sure thing, boss,” Red answers, making a beeline to the door in the kitchen.  
  
“Uh… ‘her’?” I ask.  
  
Edge doesn’t answer, turning back towards the entrance. We go outside and in front of the garage. The shutter opens slowly as a dark car backs out. It is an incredibly shiny, glossy, black sports car flourished with badass hot-rod flames. Honestly, I kinda lose my breath as it makes its dramatic entrance.  
  
Red stops the car, looking over at me with a smirk on his face, “whassa matter, dollface? like whatcha see?”  
  
I snap my jaw shut as I look at the convertible, “It’s amazing!”  
  
“OF COURSE!” Edge shouts, “I ONLY ACCEPT THE BEST!”  
  
“so, what are you two up to that involves the boss’ pride and joy-oda?” Red jokes, “he never even has the blinds open in the garage for the sun to get it.”  
  
“SANS, NO PUNS!!”  
  
“sorry, didn’t mean to be so car-less,” he says.  
  
“SANS!!”  
  
“We’re on our way to pick up some groceries at a monster market,” I interrupt, trying to keep the two from an argument, “I’m excited, I’ve never gone to a market specializing in monster food before!”  
  
As angry as Edge looks at Red, he stands straight back up and clears his throat, “AHEM, YES. WE ARE FINALLY PUTTING THE HUMAN TO GOOD USE AND HAVING HER DO THE SHOPPING! HOWEVER, WE CAN’T TRUST HER ON HER OWN SO I AM ACCOMPANYING HER ON THIS ERRAND!”  
  
Once again… he could have just said he was helping me with the shopping.  
  
Red laughs, “is that all? well, i wouldn’t mind helpin’ out.”  
  
“Really--?”  
  
“FEH, ANOTHER FOOLISH JOKE, SANS! YOU NEVER HELP WHEN IT COMES TO SUCH TRIVIAL MATTERS. I AM VERY SURE THAT YOUR SOCK IS STILL ON THE FLOOR, EVEN AS WE SPEAK!”  
  
“Uh… what?”  
  
“s’nothin’, dollface,” Red answers with a nervous smirk on his face, “but, seriously--”  
  
“YOU ARE NEVER SERIOUS, SANS!!”  
  
“i wouldn’t mind helpin’ out, just this once.”  
  
I look up towards Edge, “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
Edge turns away, grumbling so I give him my best sweet-heart eyes. Edge makes a noise that I can only assume is screaming with his mouth closed, “FINE, SANS. YOU MAY ACCOMPANY US. BUT, YOU SIT IN THE BACK!!”  
  
Red shrugs with a smile, “all fine by me.”  
  
I go over to the other side of the car and get in the passenger seat as Edge sits in the drivers. He immediately puts the key in the ignition and I have to hurriedly put the seatbelt on before he speeds down the driveway. As fun as it would have seemed, this car must have been made with magic, because it seemed to go faster than what I would have seen on television, so I shut my eyes tighter than I ever thought.  
  
Then, as quick as I got in the car, it stops and I look out the window to see we’re in front of what looks to be a marketplace. We step out of the car, and my legs are a little wobbly.  
  
“don’t worry, sweetheart, if you fall, i’ll catch ya,” Red mutters, making me blush.  
  
We enter the store and I’m overwhelmed at the amount of monsters going through the aisles. The array of foods is amazing, over half of them I had never even heard of before! Sadly, Edge breaks my amazement.  
  
“WELL, WHAT IS THE FIRST THING ON THE LIST?” he asks.  
  
“Oh, right!” I yelp, taking out the list from my pocket.  
  
I can hear Edge grumbling again, something along the lines of, “I KNEW SHE WOULD NEED MY HELP…”  
  
“Um, looks like first is ketchup?”  
  
We go and grab a shopping cart and start going through the aisles. As important as the shopping was, I couldn’t help but get sidetracked as we passed so many creatures and assorted foods, which I’m sure was annoying Edge quite a bit. Red decides to take half of the list and wanders off.  
  
As we continue through the market, I notice an anthropomorphic alligator and cat. They seem to be friends as they excitedly chat, pointing at us. While we pass by, I couldn’t help but overhear their conversation, “Like, OMG, Bratty!” the cat squeals, “Is that a human?”  
  
“Catty, like, calm down,” the alligator replies, “She can probably hear you.”  
  
“Hee-hee, sorry. But, like, what is she even doing here?” Catty asks.  
  
“I know, and with such HOT babes like them?” Bratty remarks.  
  
Catty obnoxiously giggles loudly, “OMG, I know! She looks so bland and boring compared to such powerful guys like them!”  
  
I look down while walking, but accidentally nudge Edge who stopped walking, “Oh jeez! I’m sorry, Edge!”  
  
He takes the cart from my hands, “I CAN TAKE CARE OF THE CART,” he says, then turns around, continuing down the aisle. I look back down, even more embarrassed.  
  
“He probably thinks you can’t take care of that, either.”  
  
No.  
  
“Just like those stupid girls over there were saying, you don’t deserve to be around guys like them.”  
  
Not now.  
  
“It’s always going to be the same, no matter where you--.”  
  
“HUMAN, DO NOT LISTEN TO CREATURES LIKE THEM.”  
  
“Huh?” I look up to see Edge looking at me, his eyes look… soft, at least as soft as his eyes can look, “What was that?”  
  
He leads me over to a more empty aisle, “I AM SAYING THAT THOSE FOOLS DID NOT KNOW WHAT THEY WERE SPEAKING OF. GRANTED, YOU MAY BE CLUMSY AND GET DISTRACTED AT TIMES, BUT THAT DOES NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON,” he says, his eyes averting a bit, “I BELIEVE IN YOU, HUMAN.”  
  
I stare incredulously at Edge. Honestly, that was probably the nicest thing I’ve ever heard him say. I blink back tears and give him a smile, “Thanks, Edge… no. Thanks, Papyrus!”  
  
Edge’s eyes widen and a red glow starts spreading over his cheekbones. He turns away, clearing his throat, “NO NEED FOR THANKS, JUST MY INTIMIDATING PRESENCE IS ENOUGH!”  
  
I laugh, “Sure thing, Edge.”  
  
Suddenly, Red pipes up, “ey, boss, check this out, honey mustard. should i introduce this combination to stretch?”  
  
I turn and see Red standing behind me holding a bottle. Smiling, I toss the bottle into the cart, “Why not? I’m sure Stretch would have trouble trying to ‘mustard’ up a response.”  
  
Edge growls as Red laughs, “i’ll definitely ‘relish’ the moment.”  
  
Edge speeds away, saying that he cannot take so many puns and is going to checkout, in his words, “ANYTHING TO END THESE TERRIBLE PUNS!”  
  
Red and I follow, our joy very evident on our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is finally done. I'm sorry I couldn't give you all a better chapter after so long, but I'll make sure to make the next chapter much better.  
> Also, we've finally got more into our MC and what she would sometimes go through. We'll start to learn more later in the story.  
> Thank you so much for your patience and remember that I love all of you!


	9. Just a step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start to see some interesting developments in our MC...
> 
> *READER CAUTION!!* If you are uncomfortable with suicide, please don't read this chapter!

It’s been around a month since anything too crazy has happened. I visited that club with Rhea once or twice, really just to see if that other Sans was there. Ever since he paid me that random visit, I’ve been feeling extra wary about him and even a little nervous about my roommates. Sometimes, I feel like I’m being watched by someone, be it the roommates or the other Sans. Either way, I feel like whatever he wanted to tell me that night was important, to the point where Sans had to interrupt, not that I didn’t want him to. Call me crazy, but that Sans double makes me a little uncomfortable. It almost feels like he’s bad news, like he knows something that I don’t want to know.  
  
I decide to grab my laptop and start surfing the web in the game room. I put in my earbuds and start watching videos online. The rest of the guys are playing a card game at the table just across the room. Just looking at their “poker faces” is just incredible.  
  
Sans, Red, and Stretch are amazing at hiding their cards, but Papyrus, Edge, and Blue are laughably bad. Papyrus and Blue are happily showing each other their cards and I assume are plotting on how to beat the other guys, and Edge is either fuming or proudly smirking at the others. Even with my music in, I can tell how the game is going.  
  
During the game, however, I see the guys talking more than usual. I could see Blue getting more excited while Sans and Papyrus were looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
“Guys, everything okay?” I ask, taking out my earbuds.  
  
“nothin’, doll,” Red calls over his shoulder.  
  
I put my earbuds back in and continue my search. Eventually, an idea pops into my head.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
It’s around midnight. I know the guys have to be asleep or working, so they shouldn’t be able to hear. I step onto the balcony and look down at the ground below. It’s not too far, but just enough.  
  
Just a step. That’s all I need. Just one step.  
  
I step onto the other side of the bannister. If I slip, then that’ll be it.  
  
However… I face my room, still on the dangerous side of the bannister. I let go of the railing and let myself fall.  
  
Down down down into the dark. The last thing I can see is the stars pitying me as I pathetically fall deeper to the dark.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
“No!!” I shriek. I look around and see that I’m in my room.  
  
“HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asks, running towards my bed.  
  
I’m in my room, the balcony doors are closed, I don’t hurt. I’m okay. I’m just fine.  
  
“I’m just fine,” I mutter, more to myself than Papyrus, “What happened?”  
  
“OH, WELL, WE WERE PLAYING GO FISH IN THE GAME ROOM,” he starts, “BUT, AFTER IT ENDED, WE SAW THAT YOU WERE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH. EDGE WANTED TO WAKE YOU UP AND CALLED YOU A ‘LAZYBONES’. BUT, THE OTHERS SAID THAT THEY WANTED YOU TO SLEEP. EVENTUALLY, I DECIDED TO TAKE YOU UP TO YOUR ROOM, BUT THEN YOU STARTED LOOKING AFRAID.”  
  
“Thank goodness,” I think to myself, “Thanks for bringing me up here, Papyrus,” I say, “But, I’m sorry for putting you through any trouble.”  
  
“NONSENSE, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TROUBLE IN THE EYES OF PAPYRUS!” he proudly proclaims, “UNLESS THAT INCLUDES THAT ANNOYING DOG OR PUNS, THOSE I CAN NEVER SEEM TO HANDLE.”  
  
I laugh, “I don’t think it’s possible for anything to get the upper hand on the Great Papyrus.”  
  
We decide to start playing some card games together.  
  
“UM… (Y/N)?” Papyrus pipes up.  
  
“Yes, Papyrus?”  
  
“WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF WE STARTED GOING ON FRIEND DATES?”  
  
I couldn’t help but choke on my surprise and started coughing.  
  
“OH NO!! DID I SURPRISE YOU?! I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT YOU!!” Papyrus yells, starting to worry over my bent over, coughing form.  
  
My coughing subsides and I look up towards him, “I mean, I’m flattered, Papyrus,” I say, but get worried, “But, I don’t know if I’m ready for that kind of change so soon.”  
  
Papyrus looks at me with a look of surprise and disappointment, “YOU MEAN, YOU DO NOT WANT TO HANG OUT LIKE THIS AGAIN?”  
  
Oh… Oh. Oh!  
  
“Oh! I see what you mean,” I say, laughing, “I would love to go on more platonic dates with you, Paps!” I exclaim, giving him a hug.  
  
We spend the rest of the night talking and playing more card games. But, I can’t help but shake this feeling…   
  
This strange feeling that things are going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry for how long it took for this chapter to be released. I hope you all know that I don't want this to be a normal occurence and how much I love you and this story.
> 
> Also, we are finally starting to see more in our MC.
> 
> Just remember, that I want to continue this story and that I love all of you.


End file.
